starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Starshot Levelworld! Main Page
Welcome to the main page for SSLW (2.0)! This is going to be INSANELY AWESOME! ''Rules #Swearing is not allowed at all. #Please don't say "1ne" and stuff like that as it triggers me. #Wave intros for the 1st world are allowed. The latter, though, is unallowed. #No wave gimmicks. Just none please. #You can only use your characters, unless given permission to. #Don't kill your teammates, unless a character becomes an antagonist or a simple misunderstanding, such as 'TSRITW' not knowing '''Monster Pulse'. #Regardless of the element brightness please don't change it. #Their is no such thing as a cross-category class. So that means no Chat/Torches. #Only Mr. Yokai can confirm real things. #It has been decided. Category-placing is not allowed unless you are Mr. Yokai. ''Elements 'Classics' #Primary: The normal element, for when you can't find any good elements. #Torch: This element heats everything up. Torch is for fiery characters. #Solar: Light the day up with Solar, which consists of light and stuff. NOT ALWAYS THOUGH! #Amazon: Amazon is the Nature element, for characters who are green and are related to flora. #Strike: Strike is for sport-related balls, such as Footballs. Also for round characters. #Guard: Guard is for knights and kings. Fantasy stuff, y'know. #Lunar: Do the exact opposite as Solar, and do Lunar. It consists of darkness. #Ninja: This sneaky element is for Ninja-like characters. #Scuba: Dive into awesomeness by using Scuba. It's a water element! #Energy: Zig-zag with Energy, which is all about electricity! ZZZZZZZZZZP. #Retro: Retro is for those Video-game stuff. Maybe pixel stuff too. #Logic: Logic is for who really use their brain. They're smart and stuff like that. #Granite: This rock element is tough. Consists of boulders and stuff like that. Hence why it's called Granite. #Jet: Jet is for flying (again not always) and wind-related characters. Blow 'em away. #Healer: As it goes, Healer is for healers. It's not Support. #Cryo: Cryo is a very CHILLY element here bois. #Tune: Tune in with this loud & proud element, cuz that's what it is. #Toxic: Toxic is for those poisonous bois right their bois. Venomously dangerous. #Arcane: Magical and mysterious, Arcane is one of the first elements to be created. #Spirit: Spirit is for monsters and ghosts. It's usually creepy. #Mech: Mech is tech. Tech is wreck. Ready?! #Brawn: You know what Brawn means, right? If you don't it's extremely strong. #Flavor: Yummy yummy in my tummy! Flavor is for foods and such! #Astral: Dive into SPAAAAAAACE with Astral, who's purpose is to help space-related characters. #Doom: Doom is for extremely evil characters, hence the name. Also for demons. #Primeval: Primal characters DESERVE the Primeval element. Unearth the wonders of awesomeness. #Salvo: Salvo is for bombs and explosive characters. C4s, Dynamite, and such things. #Support: Unlike Healer, Support is attack boosts and buffs, such as characters doing 25% more damage. #Razor: Razor cuts the line as it consists of sharp things. Such as cutters. #Star: Star is basically for those who consists of stars. You don't have to ask more. #Turbo: Turbo is for industrial city-related characters, including fast characters! #Festive: For holidays and such, Festive brings the joy of Christmas. Not HALLOWEEN!!! #Job: Policemen and other stuff go here. EVEN PIRATES. #Dust: Let's make the enemies DIRTY WITH THE DUST ELEMENT! It's MUCH Dirty. #Data: Go cyber with the Data element. I PROMISE IT'S NOT HARMFUL. #Buzz: If you're having trouble typing your bugs, go with the Buzz element, which IS for bugs. #Chrono: Chrono is TIMEY WIMEY when it comes to this place! SLOW DOWN AND TIMETRAVEL. #Military: Bazookas, tanks, planes, you name it; Military is for those things! #Arm: When your character's wielded weapon doesn't have anything better use Arm. Must be visible though. #Ink: For those who USE INK! For those who are also CARTOONS! #Roar: Weird element, but now you can type dragons this. So, HOORAY!! #Major: TOTALLY AWESOME AND COOL PEOPLE! EVEN MLG PEOPLE! MAJOR! #Juggle: Funloving and clowns. They are mucho nice, aren't they? Sometimes, though! #Algebra: For those who are related for squares and even math/algebra bros. #Spectrum: Colorful characters would really LOVE this. Also for painters. #Shiny: Rich characters LOVE the element Shiny. That's because it's related to money. BLING! #Jewel: Crystal-related characters. Get brilliant and look cool! #Steam: Steampunk characters! Steampunk-like two! #Gravity: Gravity users! GRAVITY SLAMMING AND FLIPPING! #Alloy: If you don't want a non-robot pronounced as Mech, use this element related to steel. #Esprit: Esprit is for animation and life and stuff like that. Lightseekers I guess. #Magna: Magnetic characters. IT MAY NOT GET LOTS OF CHARACTERS TO HAVE THIS ONE!!! #Pulse: THIS ELEMENT IS THE GROSSEST IT CAN GET. Organ-related characters... EW. #Sticker: Paper-related characters. PAPER MARIO! SUPA-STAR! #Impact: Build da machine like a coolio with IMPACT. That's right, Impact. #Fable: Fable is for things related to Greek myths and stuff. That's right, Greek myths. #Ivory: Hungry for more? IVORY is for those mans with BIG teeth. Just like in Jokemon. #Valentine: Those who have the Love element can TAME ENEMIES! Mostly, that is. There are 12 more. 'App Saga' #Chat: For those who are rather chatty and send stuff or whatever you can think of. #Travel: Travel is for navigation-related things, or atleast things related to real-life, like comets. #Gizmo: Everyday useful stuff except chat or stuff. Examples include recording, flashlights, and cameras. #System: Build-in system things such as batteries or even virus destroyers. #Electronic: Let us delve into video-game related stuff such as racing and brawling with Electronic. #Amusement: Entertainment like gambling, listening to music, and such. Amusement does not allow VGs. #Style: As in Lifestyle. Everyday life stuff is what this consists of, such as money. INCLUDES VIRUSES. 'Time for Class' #Creative: Woah there friend, you might need to slow down! #Time: Clocks, watches, and other time-telling things. Like sundials and hourglasses. #Digital: Now with the Digital element, you can think of zeroes and ones! Computers! #Dreamy: Dreams are the movies that live in your head, every night when you sleep in your bed! #Elemental: Fire, wind, earth, water, plant, metal, electricity, void, you name it, they’re mostly ELEMENTS! #Cliche: Typical superhero powers. #Endurance: ‘Cause who doesn’t like parkour? #Shocking: Electricity and stuff. That’s it. #Wordy: The pen is mightier than the sword, they say. Then, what’s a laptop? 'Mint Famillies' #Fila: Electric characters. ZAP 'EM LIKE CRAZY. #Reinforce: Defensive, and bulky. But you can't punch like a heavy metal. #Bombard: Explosive! Self-destructive! Bombard enemies! High attack capabilities! #Arma: Warfare weapons. Catapults. Cannons. MORTARS. #Contain: When you just want to slow down, slow down and CONTAIN THINGS! #Spear: Piercingly.... SUPREME. Pierce multiple enemies! #Pepper: Pepper the battlefield with a very hot family. Don't ask us how hot. #Enchant: Enchanted as it can be, it is usually revival and effects to enemies. #Conceal: The darkest family of all times. It's super sneaky, but sometimes... illuminated. The HQ COMING SOON AFTER SECTOR A IS COMPLETE! Q&A *Q: How do I level up characters? A: Upgrade objects. Get upgrade objects to level them up. You need a certain amount of Upgrade objects though. Characters Mr. Yokai Spahk Gang Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahk''' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Razor/Brawn) Maia.png|'Maia' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Cryo/Support) Lord of the Bangs.png|'Lord of the Bangs' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Ninja/Salvo) Flurr(y).png|'Flurr' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Cryo/Roar) LIEON.PNG|'Lieon' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Doom/Major) WAWEEGEE.png|'Waluigi' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Strike/Logic) Rothion.png|'Rothion' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 (Scuba/Lunar) DAB ON EM HATAS.png|'Sig Dabba' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 (Doom/Major) mah new icon.PNG|'Sweet Ship 101' {'''Wave 4'}'' 1 (Algebra/Valentine) Lillian.png|'Lillian' {'''Wave 4'}'' 1 (Toxic/Arcane) O O.png|'Pranga' Baddy.PNG|'Baddy Cham Pul' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Retro) BEST COMBO EVER AGAIN!!!.PNG|'Feli & Sprixie' Psyspork.PNG|'Psyspork' O O.png|'Nine is a Fairy' Don't be Fooled!.png|'Not Yu & Rei' Rango.png|'Rango the Opposite'|link=https://puyonexus.com/mediawiki/images/3/39/Img503906_l.png O O.png|'TSY & TSR (The Smartest Yu and The Smartest Rei, or Yu & Rei but TSRITW drew 'em)' 'Bloonbusters' O O.png|'Disguisastone' (Granite/Ninja) Shortfuse.PNG|'Shortfuse' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1+1 (Shortfuse: Energy/Turbo) (His: Pulse/Logic) Renegrenade.PNG|'Renegrenade' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Salvo/Military) O O.png|'Thermpunk' (Torch/Steam) O O.png|'Twinpact' (Impact/Alloy) Exerub.PNG|'Exerub' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1 (Strike/Support) O O.png|'Chemiconduct' (Toxic/Ivory) Bergcicle.PNG|'Bergicicle, the Floe Masterson' {'''Wave 4'}'' 1 (Cryo/Juggle) Trunksmashers.PNG|'Trunksmashers' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1+1+1 (Amazon/Toxic) Magia.PNG|'Magia' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1 (Arcane/Guard) O O.png|'Helimelee' (Brawn/Jet) O O.png|'Heartbeat' (Pulse/Valentine) O O.png|'Sireli' (Scuba/Tune) The Slaying Mantis.PNG|'The Slaying Mantis' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1 (Razor/Buzz) O O.png|'Tyumtyum' (Flavor/Job) O O.png|'Artsy' (Spectrum/Esprit) O O.png|'Sandbaxter' (Chrono/Gravity) O O.png|'Jewelini' (Astral/Jewel) O O.png|'Repulser' (Magna/Mech) O O.png|'Graveraiser' (Spirit/Healer) O O.png|'Goldtouch' (Shiny/Fable) O O.png|'Sol Brightside' (Solar/Juggle) O O.png|'Luna Twinkleshine' (Lunar/Star) O O.png|'Binky' (Ink/Uncanny) O O.png|'Twofaces' (Brofist/Logic) Shadestall.PNG|'Shadestall' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1 (Conceal/Contain) O O.png|'Thunderbang' (Arma/Fila) O O.png|'Bomboker' (Spear/Bombard) O O.png|'Wiqid' (Pepper/Enchant) O O.png|'Mojimail' (Chat) O O.png|'Navither' (Travel) O O.png|'Giztrash' (Gizmo) O O.png|'Cofinity' (System) O O.png|'Broleplay' (Electronic) O O.png|'Thrill'dame' (Amusement) O O.png|'W-healthy' (Style) O O.png|'Plasmare' (Shocking/Dreamy) O O.png|'Bookwriter' (Wordy/Creative) O O.png|'Speedrunner' (Endurance/Time) Binary 01.PNG|'010011110110111001100101' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1 (Cliche/Digital) O O.png|'Vetastem and Boilin' (Elemental) ''TSRITW 'Dirigibles of Doom' O_O.png|'Mr. Patch''' Fizzie.png|'Fizzie' {'''beginning'}'' 1 (Doom/Jet) O_O.png|'Hilda Berg' 'Protectors of Piggy Island' EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|'Red' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 (Arm/Strike) O_O.png|'The Blues' 4A535C32-781C-4F76-BCB7-05427F68DC8E.png|'Chuck' {'''Wave 3'}'' 1 (Arcane/Energy) O_O.png|'Bomb' O_O.png|'Matilda' O_O.png|'Hal' O_O.png|'Terence' O_O.png|'Bubbles' O_O.png|'Stella' 'Bloonbusters' Holiver.png|'Holiver' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1 (Chrono/Salvo) Xracker_trio.png|'The Cracker Trio' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1+1+1 (Spectrum/Flavor) Road_killah.png|'Road Killer' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1 (Scuba/Jet) Darty_party_2.0.png|'Elastimonkey' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1 (Jet) O_O.png|'Field Tripper' Biltz.png|'Blitzy' {'''Wave 4'}'' 1 (Endurance/Shocking) O_O.png|'Outbugger' O_O.png|'Jack Inthebox' Mr._freezy.png|'Mr. Freezy' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1 (Cryo/Flavor) PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|'Pyreo' {'''Cutscene 1'}'' 1 (Torch/Flavor) 'I Wonder Where the H2O that I Possess is Located' O_O.png|'Swampy' O_O.png|'Allie' 2406FD4B-512A-4084-98FB-959D1D060FC4.png|'Cranky' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Toxic/Dust) 'Numb3r Fighters' O_O.png|'Gu1tara' O_O.png|'2woey' O_O.png|'3ree' O_O.png|'Four' O_O.png|'Cuatro' O_O.png|'Cuarta' O_O.png|'Quatro' O_O.png|'5ivefinger' O_O.png|'Vi 6ixbot' O_O.png|'RoboSix' O_O.png|'6ixie' O_O.png|'7ames Vii' O_O.png|'Sideways Infinity Gauntlet' O_O.png|'9ineclops' O_O.png|'10n' Al_&_Evan.png|'Al & Evan' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1+1 (Healer/Algebra) O_O.png|'Twe & Lve' O_O.png|'Blakkat & Hartattak' O_O.png|'Forr & Tiin' O_O.png|'Yellow Cream, Self-Esteem, Beauty Queen, & Russian Spleen' O_O.png|'Head Flusher & Way Easer' O_O.png|'Score Tacklers' O_O.png|'Sleigh Cleaners' O_O.png|'Mean & Lean' O_O.png|'Zwanny & Ziggy' ''Deletd Book name.png|'Book name''' {'''Wave 1'}'' 1 (Healer/Arcane) ''BattleReviews 'Points Crew' Shallare.png|'Shallare''' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 (Mech) 'The Doom Squad' My_face_is_distort.PNG|'Duhstort' {'''Wave 3'}'' 1 (Doom) Cannon_2018.PNG|'Cannon' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Salvo/Doom) 'Recruitables' Bucaneer.png|'Bucaneer' {'''Wave 3'}'' 1 (Scuba/Military) Amitie.png|'Amitie' {'''Wave 3'}'' 1 (Arcane) FORG-iPAD.PNG|'iPad' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Spirit/Mech) BUBBLEGUN.PNG|'Bubble Gun' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Arm/Scuba) ----preston103yt 9CBA722F-501D-4FF2-AD71-3D04FC05F32F.jpeg|Big city bee {wave 10} (lvl 1) ''Guides *Encycloffectia: Which effects help and which ones don't? *Battlepedia Levelworldia: Don't wanna die easily? Learn the enemy's tactics. *The Ultigram: Which beats which? You’ll find out. *Recruitability Vol. 1: Want more fighters, eh? *The Predictinator: You might wanna get ready. *Herbapedia LOCKED *Alchemist's Guide LOCKED Character Guides *'Mr. Yokai: For all of Mr. Yokai's characters. *TSRITW: For all of TSRITW's characters. *BattleReviews: For all of Battle's characters. The Adventure' *World 1: ''Paralam **Sector A: Prank Plains